pokemon_fan_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon Adventures Red Chapter
Pokémon Adventures: Red Chapter Is a rom-hack of FireRed by Aethestode. Story This hack follows the events of the Pokémon Adventures Manga with added plots. Which makes the game more brutal and violent than normal pokemon games Pokémon This hack contains Pokémon from Gens 1-7 so far,but more are being added, including Shadow Pokémon. Screenshots Pokemon Adventures Screenshot 01.png Pokemon Adventures Screenshot 02.jpg Pokemon Adventures Screenshot 03.png Extras not from the manga *Spoilers* *The game also features characters from the anime like Delia Ketchum, Ash, his Pikachu, Officer Jenny, Nurse Joy, Prof. Ivy, her assistants, Santa Claus, Jessie, James and their Meowth. Butch is also seen (using Drowzee to control the pokemon) *The Orange Islands' gym leaders: Cissy and Danny, serve Team Rocket *Visiting the Vermilion City's gym, the player is "greeted" by the ghost of Lt. Surge's Pikachu, which asks the player to put its remains in the Pokemon Tower. In the Pokemon Tower, it's explained that it was rescued by Lt. Surge and later murdered by Giovanni. The player character calls it his buddy while putting the Pokémon's ashes in the tower. **It's likely that this Pikachu was Volty, Surge's female Pikachu that he trades to the player in HeartGold/SoulSilver https://www.pokecommunity.com/showthread.php?t=298920&page=463 *An old man in Celadon City is revealed to be a cannibal and a mass murderer. One of his victims is the player's new friend Steve. After beating this murderer, the player character (running from him) drops him into the lake near his house. *The Team Rocket members actually attack Red in their hideout, unlike the manga *Abra's trainer does not faint in this game, but he's still disappointed about its evolution into an Alakazam *The player can find the fossils of not only Aerodactyl, but also Omanyte, Kabuto and Anorith, these 3 fossils were mere rocks in the manga *During Pewter city's museum scene, the player is tasked to rescue a girl that was trapped by Magmars, no such girl appears in the manga. **This is most likely a homage to the beta quest in pokemon Gold/Silver/Crystal, where the player is tasked to search for a dauther in burned tower https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=07mPMMiU0oE *In the post game, a Vaporeon gets hungry and its "owner" wants the player to feed it a Magikarp, the Vaporeon is later kidnapped by Team Rocket. In the sea a Kyogre and a shiny Gyarados can be seen. *Another Vaporeon is seen, being controlled by a Team Rocket grunt in the Orange Archipelago *Later the player goes to Orange Archipelago and fights Delia Ketchum (optional), who, for some reason, is titled "champion" with her first Pokémon being a Blaziken, the battle is unbeatable as 5 Pokémon are fainted and the other one is low on health (despite having a fully healed party). *After optaining the battery, the player can go to a future Pallet town (which has been turned into a dystopia) to find Vee (Red's Eevee) transforming into 5 different eeveelutions from Generations 1 and 2 as well as a female Sylveon, the player then takes this Eevee to the past *Due to the crystal type not being in the game, the "Crystal Onix" (from the Orange Island saga of the anime) is a ice/ground type *In beta 14 and up there's a character named Grey which has a team of Eeveelutions, Red meets him on his way to th pokemon league. The Eeveelutions are captured by team rocket and the team rocket grunt confirms to Grey that they are taken to black market *There's multiple references to popular media like Disney's The Little Mermaid, Titanic (1997), Dragon Ball Z, and Pocahontas Trivia *Even though Red's team in the manga consists of Snorlax, Bulbasaur, Pikachu and Poliwrath (and optionally Eevee and it's evolutions) by the time he visits Celadon City, the player tells Steve the first Pokémon in their party (which can be any Pokémon) is his favorite *The Beta version 12 (and up) of this game will feature Eeveelutions for the remaining types: steel, rock, ghost, poison, bug, ground, fighting, and dragon using Evol coral. *There are new evolutionary stones: Ice stone (bought from Celadon city, evolves Eevee to a Glaceon, and female Snorunt to Froslass), Link Stone (For evolutions obtained via trade) and Fairy stone (bought from Future Pallet town, evolves Eevee to a Sylveon) *Due to a "glitch", it's possible to have both Present Vee and Future Vee in the PC *Evolutions via trading while holding an item, like Rhyperior, don't need to hold that item in order to evolve *HM Fly doesn't work properly and is suggested by the creator to be used in battles, also due to laziness, some Pokemon sprites from generations 4-6 have holes in them https://www.pokecommunity.com/showthread.php?t=298920 *Though Pika (Red's Pikachu) can't evolve, it is still possible to get a Raichu by catching a wild Pikachu and evolving it or catching one in the power plant. **That Pikachu however can mega evolve *Despite Red's and Green's Pokémon having nicknames (Poli, Pika, Aero, Bulba, Vee etc.), they're not referred by their names and the player can name them whatever she/he wants. *Ash's team consist of (in order obtained) Pikachu, Pidgeot, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charizard and Snorlax, despite the fact he left Pidgeot behind BEFORE getting a Snorlax *Due to the fact that there's no daycare and no Eevee prizes in the game corner, the player can only obtain TWO Eevees in the whole game : Vee and Future Vee *In Beta version 12 and up, player can catch zombie pokemon, including those that don't appear in the manga, like Pidgeotto External Links * Download Category:Rom-Hacks Category:Incomplete Games Category:Playable games Category:Games with canonical Pokémon Category:Games without fakemon Category:Games